A Look in Life
by Eashi Chand
Summary: When Rose angrily stalks away from the ball in Frostbite a turn of events occur as sit down on the little porch. ONE-SHOT


**ONE-SHOT. WHEN DIMITRI COMES TO FINDS ROSE, HE FINDS HER SINGING A SONG THAT TELLS HIM HE LOVES HER.**

Humiliated, I stalked off in the opposite direction, not really sure where I was going . I headed towards the back of the lodge, away from all the activity.

The hall eventually ended, but a door leading to some stairs sat on the left. The door was unlocked, so I followed the stairs upward to another door. To my pleasure, it opened up to a small rooftop deck that didn't appear to see much use.

A blanket of snow lay over it all, but it was clearly early morning out here, and the sun shone brightly, making everything glitter.

I brushed snow off a large box like object that looked to be part of the ventilation system. Heedless of my dress, I sat down on it.

**START OF MY PART OF THE STORY**

I started to sing a song that fit perfectly to my situation...

"They say  
>They don't trust<br>You, me, we, us

**I heard someone come in but I didn't acknowledge them figuring it was only Lissa or Adrian**  
>So we'll fall<br>If we must  
>Cause it's you, me<br>And it's all about  
>It's all about<br>**I wanted to loose control and hit something or someone**  
>It's all about us (all about us)<br>It's all about  
>All about us (all about us)<br>There's a thing that they can't touch  
>'Cause ya know (ah ah)<br>It's all about us (all about us)  
>It's all about<br>All about us  
>all about us<br>We'll run away if we must  
>'Cause ya know<br>It's all about us (It's all about us)  
>It's all about love (It's all about us)<br>In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
>It's all about us<br>**"You only prove how young you really are" **  
>If they hurt you<br>They hurt me too  
>So we'll rise up<br>Won't stop  
>And it's all about<br>It's all about  
><strong>The word was like stabbing me over and over again will a sliver stake.<strong>  
>It's all about us (all about us)<br>It's all about  
>All about us (all about us)<br>There's a thing that they can't touch  
>'Cause ya know (ah ah)<br>It's all about us (all about us)  
>It's all about<br>All about us  
>all about us<br>We'll run away if we must  
>'Cause ya know<br>It's all about us (It's all about us)  
>It's all about love (It's all about us)<br>In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
>It's all about us<br>**Tasha.**  
>They don't know<br>They can't see  
>Who we are<br>Fear is the enemy  
>Hold on tight<br>Hold on to me  
>'Cause tonight<br>**The only thing that Dimitri loves or person I guess.**  
>It's all about us<br>It's all about  
>All about us<br>There's a thing that they can't touch  
>'Cause ya know (ah ah)<br>It's all about us (all about us)  
>It's all about us (all about us)<br>It's all about  
>All about us (all about us)<br>There's a thing that they can't touch  
>'Cause ya know (ah ah)<br>It's all about us (all about us)  
>All about us<br>It's all about us (all about us)  
>It's all about<br>All about us (all about us)  
>There's a thing that they can't touch<br>'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
>It's all about us (all about us)<br>**He doesn't love you. Stop having fantasies.**  
>It's all about us (all about us)<br>It's all about  
>All about us (all about us)<br>We'll run away if we must  
>'Cause ya know (ah ah)<br>It's all about us (all about us)  
>It's all about<br>All about us (all about us)  
>We'll run away if we must<br>'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
>It's all about us (all about us)<br>**He will never love you.**  
>It's all about us (It's all about us)<br>It's all about love (It's all about us)  
>In you I can trust (It's all about us)<br>For once I want this to be all about us.  
>It's all about us"<p>

"I love you Dimitri. Always remember. Never forget"

"Rose." A strangled voice came from he corner

I whirled around stunned to see Dimitri and almost fell down off the box forgetting how slippery it was.

"When did you come in." Praying he didn't hear anything. He sat down next to me.

" I don't know what to say." he whispered

Say you love me. Duh.

"Rose I..."

I stopped him right there with a kiss. One filled with love, desire, anger, release... and passion a lot of it. God knows how much I wanted to kiss him since the practice.

He broke it and grabbed my wrist, pulling me close and crushing my head to his chest.

"I love you too Roza. I love you so much, it hurts to be away from you."

'I love you too Dimitri."

We sat there in comfortable silence staring into the sunrise.


End file.
